ENAMORADA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: No solo Ella se sentía segura estando con El, también El se sentía seguro estando con Ella. Ella era su fuerza, su luz, su Musa, su ángel, su alegría, y por supuesto su gran amor. (ANTI-COSMO x ANTI-WANDA)


H_ola lindos ^^ esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie y quize a serlo de esta pareja por dos motivos, uno por que me eh enamorado de este par, dos por que 2 bellos fic de la Talentosa y Bella "AsHely Hewlett" me ispiraron, les recomiendo sus bellezas de Fics "Silencio" "Carinosa secuaz" _

_(Te dedico este fic a ti Talentosisima AsHely Hewlett ^^ disculpa lo cortito es que no tube mucho tiempo en el siber por cosas atrasadas, espero te agrade)_

Aviso esta cursi y corto.

* * *

**"ENAMORADA"**

Ella lo observaba desde una esquina de su oficina, apunto de comer un sándwich con sus pies que había tardado horas en preparar. El siempre tan lleno de papeles, documento, cosas importantes sobre ese escritorio, planeando cosas complicadas que jamás Ella ni pensando 4.00000 años lograría entender. Jamás había sido buena para comprender sus complicadas ideas, por que mas de una vez había intentado explicarle sus malvados planes pero para Ella eran demasiados confusos y en menos de un segundo su mente se perdía en el vacio.

Mejor solo le sonreía y aparentaba escucharlo, la verdad que en lo único que se concentra y a logrado a serlo es en contemplarlo. Contemplar lo emocionado que se pone cuando tiene un plan, cuando lo explica con ese perfecto acento ingles, y sus bellos ojos verdes brillan con emoción, cuando se posa en sus labios una sonrisa de maldad y perfecta perversidad.

Jamás entenderá por que la eligió a Ella, por que entre todas las anti-hadas la eligió para ser su esposa. Puede que no sea inteligente para nada pero hasta Ella con su poco cerebro sabe que su Cozzie es un ser perfecto, y si es un ser perfecto ¿por que la eligió a Ella siendo imperfecta?

La eligió por que su esposo la ama, se lo demostrar cada vez que le dice Clarice, cada vez que la deja abrazarlo, cada vez que le regala una de sus finas carisias de sus manos.

Jamás sabrá donde esta parada, jamás entiende nada que pasa a su alrededor, lo único que entiende es que lo ama. Como no amar a el mas perfecto Anti-Hada que existe, a el líder mas cínico y brillante villano de ese Anti-Mundo, a el mayor caballero distinguido que a tenido el honor de conocer. No importa que no entienda lo que este pasando siempre se sentirá segura junto a su Cozzie, por que sabe que el daría su vida por Ella sin dudarlo.

Se quedo ida viendo esa gloriosa imagen ante Ella, ese ser tan perfecto concentrado en sus malvados planes para dominar el universo, olvido el sándwich que tenia en los pies hipnotizada por ese ángel negro sublimemente bello. Verlo era mas que un espectáculo, siempre vestido con esa ropa refinada, su cabello azul tan intenso, su piel azul mas que perfecta, sus ojos verdes semejante a las esmeraldas, sus colmillos tan preciosos que sobresalían cuando sonreía con cinismo.

Anti-Cosmo sintió la mirada de su esposa sobre El, dejo de revisar los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio. La miro fijamente con sus bellos ojos y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que la asían temblar como Gelatina.

Anti-Cosmo: ¿sucede algo querida?

Anti-Wanda salió de su estado ido al oír la voz de su amado. Siempre amaría esa voz tan maravillosa que en su vida significaba tanto, por no decir todo, es que El era su todo. Su mundo empezaba en El y terminaba en El.

Anti-Wanda: ah... no Cozzie.

Le sonrió con sus disparejos dientes y sus ojos rosa brillando por verlo. Anti-Cosmo dejo esos planes malvados y esos complicados papeles para flotar donde su esposa, tomo una de sus manos con las suyas mientras la miraba con ojos de enamorado aun manteniendo su cautivadora sonrisa. Ella lo vio perdiéndose en su mirada.

Anti-Cosmo: siento que te estés aburriendo amor mío, lamentablemente aun me falta mucho que organizar para poner en marcha mi nuevo plan. Si quieres puedes adelantarte a los aposentos oh puedes esperarme.

Siguió tomando su mano con una de las suyas y con la otra acariciaba una de sus mejíllas. Anti-Wanda se sentía tan amada, por que el siendo un ser tan ruin la llenaba de mimos.

Anti-Wanda: te esperare mi Cozzie.

Anti-Cosmo la miro complacido, como amaba a ese tierno Ángel que iluminaba su vida. Por que para El eso era su esposa, un tierno ángel que iluminaba sus días con una luz azulada y malcriavelica. Como no amar su inocencia, su tierna ingenuidad. Como no amar cuando le decía Cozzie y lo llenaba de amor y cariño, un amor y cariño puro como ninguno.

Acerco su rostro a el suyo y beso sus azulados labios que tenían el sabor mas deleitable para su refinado paladar, se llenaba de gozó cada vez que sentía que su amada le correspondía los besos, no había nada mejor que sentir la entrega de sus labios. Un beso de su Clarice era más que perfecto.

Anti-Wanda correspondía el beso vibrando, es que solo El la asia sentirse a si derritiéndose por El. Los labios de su amado sabían mejor que todos los sándwiches juntos.

Anti-Cosmo rompió el beso y la vio sereno. Ese beso era la batería que necesitaba para seguir organizando los últimos detalles de su plan malvado para apoderarse del universo.

Anti-Cosmo: terminare de inmediato.

Le dijo embelesado alejándose de Ella para volver a sentarse en su estresante escritorio, se apresuraría con su plan no quería hacer esperar tanto a su Musa. Por que si, esa pequeña Anti-Hada era su Musa en sus malcriavelicos planes, por que ¿que es un malvado genio sin una Musa? Simplemente nada.

No solo Ella se sentía segura estando con El, también El se sentía seguro estando con Ella. Ella era su fuerza, su luz, su Musa, su ángel, su alegría, y por supuesto su gran amor.

Anti-Wanda lo vio sentarse en ese escritorio lleno de cosas y pápeles importantes, de nuevo lo miraba concentrado y entregado a sus malvadas ideas. Lo siguió contemplando comiendo su sándwich con sus pies, podía a serlo todo el día oh toda la eternidad. No importaba cuanto tardara, esperar viéndolo mas que aburrimiento era similar a ver el paisaje mas hermoso, jamás podría cansarse de verlo era demasiado bello para sus ojos.

Además adoraba estar en esa oficina donde el olor de su Cozzie estaba impregnado, olor que amaba más que nada, el mismo cautivador olor del cuarto que tenia la dicha de compartir con El. Dormir abrazada de El era el mayor premio para su corazón que latía por su Cozzie, jamás tendría una noche fría con el calor protector de su esposo abrazándola y velando su profundo sueño.

Acabo su Sándwich y se emociono al ver que su amado guardaba todas las cosas del escritorio, y se acercaba a Ella tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Anti-Wanda: ¿mi Cozzie termino?

Pregunto en el tono mas alegre.

Anti-Cosmo: si mi Clarice.

Le dijo sin soltar su mano flotando junto a si a la puerta. Anti-Wanda a recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo feliz de tener la dicha de ser la esposa del mas perfecto Anti-Hada sin saber que El también se sentía el mas dichoso de tenerla Enamorada.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado (aclaro si ANTI-COSMO quiere apoderarse del Anti-Mundo correcion MUNDO MAGICO y de la Tierra, creo que seria mejor dejarlo en UNIVERSO xD) espero sus comentarios._

_**(PD: linda AsHely esa foto de la portada del fic es la que ando de fondo *u*)**_

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


End file.
